


a prayer in perfect piety

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Religion, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Azu always wanted Aphrodite to appear to her.
Relationships: Azu/Aphrodite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	a prayer in perfect piety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> i marked the rape/non-con warning to be safe, but this is more extremely dubious consent than straight-up noncon
> 
> thanks to hozier for the title
> 
> enjoy!

Azu always wanted Aphrodite to appear to her. To see her in a physical form, to be able to reach out and touch her, to worship her like she deserved to be worshipped. 

She didn’t expect it to be like this. 

Aphrodite’s hand slipped between her legs, and it took all of Azu’s strength not to squeeze them shut. What kind of devotee would she be if she ignored her goddess’s wishes? So she stayed, legs open, chest heaving as Aphrodite lowered her mouth to her cunt. 

Azu told herself the tears falling on her cheeks were tears of joy.


End file.
